


on the way..

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kyungsoo needs a break from the military.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	on the way..

**Author's Note:**

> no idea if i’ll add to this or not.

kyungsoo already hates this military shit. everyday a new person is all up in his grill asking, analyzing, "y-you're do kyungsoo..." well yes. and every single time, kyungsoo has to school his features into a sociable expression and greet his "fans" back. it's not like he does not appreciate the admiration and the recognition, but as he has said on more than one occasion, it's fucking tiring. he loves his life and he loves what he does, but sometimes it can be overwhelming. he's only been in the military for about a year, and he can already feel the weighted anxiety of being out in the spotlight again. yes, he is in the spotlight here as well, but at least he has a semblance of privacy away from his "fans". 

kyungsoo sighs as he starts to fold his hunter green (they wouldn't even let him have black) bedspread for the thousandth time. he's just ready to get out of here. to take a break. he looks up at the clock hanging over the emergency exit door, and sees the time reads 8:00 pm. he starts to feel the telltale signs of arousal and excitement thrum through his body (yeah he needs a break, because why is he getting aroused just THINKING about it) after being here for a year, he finally gets to visit his boys.

he just needs a break. 

☀︎︎

"why is it taking us so long to get there, hyung?" 

the car takes on a certain jerk and the driver of the vehicle starts to feel his right eyebrow twitch and his eyes narrow, at the sudden honorific title. he allows his eyes to stray from the winding road in front of them, to his annoying dongsaeng in the passenger seat. 

"jongdae, what did i tell you about calling me that?" 

jongdae chances a glance to the left of him and puts a hand over his mouth to hide his obvious laughter. baekhyun's hands have tightened around the steering wheel and his unused foot has started to tap dance (oo he's made him angry...) jongdae hides his excitement behind a sly smile and reaches over to rest his hand on baekhyun's thigh. he starts to massage his thigh slowly and looks up into baekhyun's eyes as best as he can, voice taking on a seductive whisper, "i'm sorry baby." 

jongdae feels the car run into an unassuming pothole, and does not try and hide his guffaw this time. 

——-

kyungsoo stands near the entrance of the military camp and adjusts his black cap. he swallows around the nervous lump in this throat, and walks around his two duffel bags, to check the necessary components inside once again. 

toothpaste? check.  
hair gel? check.  
condoms? check.  
shower gel? check.  
body wash? check.  
apple cinnamon flavored lube? check. 

kyungsoo knew what was going to happen as soon as he was alone with his boys, and he simply could not wait to get his hands on them. he swears he hasn't had a welcoming orgasm, in what feels like years.  
kyungsoo chuckles at this thought, and looks out towards the road leading up to the entrance steps where he currently stood. he could see the telltale signs of a pitch black car (baek's audi) making it's way towards him in the distance and the sweat on his palms seemed to intensify. 

the two sergeants guarding the gate, that led into the camp, up until this point had been relaxing in their post areas waiting for lunch time to hit, but suddenly, kyungsoo could see them scramble to open the gate in time of the black car's arrival. kyungsoo began to shake his head with mirth, the effect of byun baekhyun. 

kyungsoo descended upon the steps as baekhyun's car stopped right in front of him. he could practically feel the eyes of the other privates burning holes into the back of his skull. he smiled internally, 'i guess i have to put on a show' 

as kyungsoo made it to the bottom step the door to the car opened, and before a word was uttered from his lips, he was swept up into a pair of broad arms and could feel the heat of another pair of soft lips on his own. the moan he let out was unhinged, and he allowed himself to get wrapped up in a feeling he's missed these past few months. kyungsoo grunted as he felt baekhyun's tongue swipe his bottom lip and venture into his mouth to curl around his own. his grip on baekhyun's neck tightened as his hands moved up from their place around his neck to cup onto his nape, messing with the hairs there. he simultaneously swiped his tongue onto baekhyun's top lip, and bit onto his bottom lip tugging feverishly. baekhyun tensed and cursed, "fuck..."exhaling breathily onto kyungsoo's lips. kyungsoo chuckled slightly and continued his ministrations.

the sound of the passenger door opening, causes kyungsoo to step away from his reverie that is baekhyun and allows his gaze to land on a short pair of legs exiting the passenger side door. he does not contain the gasp of surprise that falls from his, now glossy, lips. 

kyungsoo whips his head from jongdae's form to baekhyun's behind him. he takes in baekhyun's eyes that still hold a familiar dark expression and he takes a deep breath. "you brought jongdae?" he whispers as quietly as he can. baekhyun's eyes take on an amused glint. apparently he isn't as quiet as he thinks, jongdae chuckles, amused. "what do you mean by that kyungsoo?" kyungsoo's gaze falters from baekhyun and he turns to see jongdae has moved from the car, to stand directly behind him now. he feels sweat begin to trickle from his temples and he laughs nervously. out of all nine of them, to kyungsoo, jongdae is the scariest. the way he gets under your skin and picks you apart can be electrifying and terrifying all at once. you never know what you'd get with him and today having been the first time he's been able to visit, he does not know what to expect...and he'd be lying if he said the thought did not arouse him.

he blindly reaches out for baekhyun's hand, that had never ventured far from his waist, and starts walking to the car leaving his bags unattended. he looks into jongdae's eyes as he passes and hopefully conveys his feelings at once. jongdae, never one to fail him, sidesteps towards kyungsoo's bags and picks them up overzealously. 

"let's go." he says kittenishly, a never-ending glint in his eyes. 

finally.


End file.
